What a beautiful Scandal
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: I had never seen him before, but one day he lands right before my feet clearly injured. Then, after some days I actually recognize him, or I think I have spotted him before. I thought he had dissapeared out of our lives forever and did not expect to catch him from the sky. I only thought rain came from the sky, not fallen angels. Square enix owns everything, but story is mine
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Scandal

Chapter 1  
never be the same.

Twilight cascaded my surroundings, I was in a beautiful village with trees that had… purple apples? The sunlight is so bright that I have to squint at the sky. Faraway I am able to hear kids playing; I go in the direction of the noise and see two kids playing with wooden swords. One of them is dark haired, the other one has auburn hair. I gaze at the kids, and then one of the wooden swords nearly hits me. It sways my hip and buries itself beside me and I can see the auburn haired kid kick a stone. The stone flies and then lands on the ground.

"Angeal you cheated" pouts the auburn haired boy. The other boy crosses his arms and tilts his head. I can hear a soft "nuh-uh" it's unaudible more like a soft sigh but I can still see the words leave his lightly pink lips. He frowns at the pouting boy, and it's just silence.. it's like the picture has been frozen. Nothing moves, nobody moves. I can't hear the birds sing, I can't hear laughter, my vision gets blurry and it feels as If I am going to faint. Heaven is no longer blue, it's like a fuzzy shade of grey and it is as if I get sucked out of my surroundings. My breathing gets labored, I can't breathe anymore. It's a knot in my chest, or rather in my lungs. I stagger two steps backwards, trying to get a hold of myself. Far, far away I can hear the sound of a bell chirming, I am not sure if there are any church buildings nearby or whatever. The bell goes faster, and faster and faster.

Slowly, my surroundings start to move again. My heart is racing faster than a racing horse running for the win. And I can finally breathe again, I see the auburn haired kick has tackled the kid he called Angeal. He lies on top of him at the ground screaming his lungs out at him. A woman comes rushing out of the house, she grabs the auburn haired kid by his arm and makes eye contact with him. I can see that the auburn kid is clearly not happy with his mother, or sister or whatever making a scene in public. Several of the people passing are turning on their heels, turning their head and I can see it in their eyes, they seem worried. Although, the scene has already been made though, it happened when the kid tackled Angeal.

"Genesis! I told you to be careful and insisted that you should not play with those swords! You could get injured! Quit behaving like a normal child and go to your room and study! I will not accept this behavior anymore" 'wow…' I think as I tilt my head, this is quite surreal as nobody has spotted me, yet. 'that woman seems posh and she surely knows how to throw a tantrum, poor kid though' I bite my lower lip and gaze at the sky. I can see a gracious man coming out of the same building as the woman; he looks at Genesis with eyes that glow of hate. He passes right beside me but doesn't look at me… I close my eyes for a second, then.

"NOOOOOO"  
-

"Nooooo!" and I am jolted awake by Cloud's yell after he has dropped the dishes again. I rub my forehead and try to make my way out of bed without falling face down… 'what on earth was that weird dream about? Some kids I have never seen before?' I rub my forehead in a circular motion and see that Cloud is doing his best at clearing up the broken dishes. I cross my arms as I turn around the corner and spot Cloud on his knees trying his best to clearing it up.  
"Again" I mutter as I bend down to pick up the largest pieces and then I walk towards the trash can. "If this keeps happening, we won't have dishes anymore" I chirp and I see him look at me in disgust for a moment.  
"How's that headache of yours now?" should I tell him about my dream? I mean it is unknown people to me, never met them in person or heard of them before. I nod my head, and give him a reassuring gaze. The headache is gone, now I am only left with a bunch of questions.  
"I might go upside and make a phone call, I will be right back" I smile and make my way towards our office. I pick up the telephone and call a dear friend of me.  
it takes ages before she answers, and I sigh as I gaze outside, no signs of the sun today either. Just a ugly grey sky that I could do better without. I haven't seen sunlight for days, and now I dream about it. I really need to get a grip of myself.

She finally answers my call and I can hear her yawn three times.  
"Hi, Yuffie… can you meet me in sector 7? I need to tell you something.." Yuffie is the only person at the moment that I confess the weird shit to. Recently, a lot of weird things has happened, and it is things that if people I didn't trust heard it, they would accuse me of being insane.  
"Sure cakes, let me get dressed and I will meet you there in 15 minutes" she answers in her light, happy tone.  
Yuffie has, to be quite honest been my therapist lately. I haven't really had any dreams recently. Not as I can remember, but this one burned itself into my mind.  
I locked up 7th Heaven, turned and I said a small prayer inside myself that Yuffie wouldn't fall asleep in her breakfast again.  
-

He soared across the sky like the bravest bird, gritted his teeth as his dark wing failed to keep him up in the air. Still he strived to get to a good place to land where nobody would spot him.  
"Dammit" he breathed as his wing failed and he nearly fell face down. He huffed and puffed as he gave his best efforts to stay in the air. If only his leather jacket wasn't so heavy and pulled him down, but he couldn't strip in the middle of nowhere. He had a mantra that he kept saying over and over again inside himself.  
-

Authors note:  
Well, since I am a university student now I am not sure whether or not I will be able to update this fiction often. I have been away for quite some time, and decided to delete my other fictions and start over since I don't like them… I want a fresh start. I wrote most of them when I was 14-15 years old. Being 21 years old now I see them in a different light. I am sorry, if you guys liked them… but I have figured that I will not write anymore chapters there soo.. a fresh start. ..

or wait.. I will keep those that I am happy with J


	2. Chapter 2

What a beautiful scandal  
chapter 2:  
it's raining men

I was consumed with my own thoughts as I made my way to Yuffie. I was pulled back to reality when I bumped into a man on the street who yelled to me that I should keep my eyes on the road. Man, he seemed quite angry. My shoulder ached a bit, and it felt as if it had been hit by a brick or something. Had men's shoulders always been this hard, or was I imagining it? He turned on his heel after I had excused myself, huffed and kept on walking. I rolled my eyes, difficult to keep an eye on the road when I've had so many weird dreams. My brown eyes scanned my surroundings, they seemed muddy and grey. This environment could make every person's mood sink like an anchor. I was in sector seven now and I could catch a glimpse of my friend some meters ahead of me.

She waved her arms like a maniac, before she came running to me. No doubt in my mind that she was a ninja. She tackled me, I hit the ground and before I could complain I had her around my waist, giving me the tightest hug ever. She literally squeezed the air out of me. "Yuff-" I breathed, her short dark hair tickled my nostrils and I had to fight the urge to sneeze. Then she went still, really still. Every muscle in her body tensed. I tried to get away from her iron grip, but suddenly my eyes caught up on whatever she had seen. Some giant bird was about to crash land, it came closer and closer. My pupils decreased and I weakly hit Yuffie in her shoulder.  
"Yuffie, please tell me that that thing is a bird.. a phoenix or something.. or a flying chocobo" I pleaded but she shook her head and pointed.  
"Tifa that ain't no bird… if that is a bird then I am chaos" she hissed back. "Lie very still; maybe it will attack somebody else." She added and her left hand covered my mouth. The brown my hair was scattered around my head like a halo.  
Everyone knows that silence is quiet, no abrupt disturbances no yelling and to be honest 7th Heaven can get really noisy during the days when we have lots of guests. This silence seemed too quiet for me. Should I explain why I found it too silent? When one can almost hear the blood coursing through the veins, when the birds no longer sing, when you can drop a pin on the floor and hear it lands. This is the kind of silence I had experienced. My eye color reflected the best red wine.  
People around us had spotted the creature too, it was chaos, they ran around waving their arms, some had frozen and I could barely hear a gasp leaving their soft lips every now and then. Some covered their mouth with their hand; some covered the eyes of their children. I watched it all, as silent as the lake I had visited often as a child.

The gigantic bird creature came crashing closer, and at first now I could catch a glimpse of something red, it seemed like a coat.. and it came in our direction. It looked as if it was in trouble, but birds didn't wear red coats?  
"wait.. I take it back.. it's too heavy to be a bird. Right ?" Yuffie broke the silence, she rose and brushed some dirt off from her pants. Offered me a hand and pulled me up to stand beside her. What really freaked me out was that we were really close to the falling object, like too close. If we didn't move to another spot soon, then it would fall on us. However, my feet felt like jelly. I couldn't run anywhere, my head screamed run but my legs did not follow commands at the order. Yuffie started to run away from me. I wanted to scream that she should wait for me, but no words left my mouth. I could barely count to ten before the object was right ahead of me. I couldn't move at all, no matter how much I wanted to join her.  
Someone grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me in another direction, I turned my head and saw that Yuffie had turned around and come back. If my heart could sing, it would probably sound like a heavenly choir.  
Few seconds later I heard the loudest blast in my entire life. Silence was no more, people chatted together, kids were crying hysterically. Women were screaming and men tried to calm the situation the best they could. Once the smoke had faded I saw the figure, and it was not a bird. It was a person, with a tremendously large, beautiful black wing. At first I thought it had been Sephiroth, because of the grey hair. Later on I saw that he had shorter hair, I stepped forward and saw that Yuffie tried to stop me. I ignored her and went over to the person. It was a man; no doubt it was a male. As I made my way towards him I got flashbacks playing in my mind, but the face of the person was blurred out. I could only remember the person as a man in red leather jacket.

He lay still, didn't move or seem to breathe at all. And in my opinion no person could survive a fall like that. He was covered in lots of small wounds; I spotted something red and assumed it to be blood. I bent down beside him and stroked away some of his bangs, in hopes of getting a glimpse of his face. His eyes were tightly shut; to me it looked like he was in a deep, comfortable sleep. Well, I wondered if he felt the pain or if he was unconscious.  
Yuffie was investigating on her own, I watched her picking up a pink looking book and studied it. Later on she yelled out the title to me and waved the book high above her head. I rose to my feet and looked at her, and did not notice that he had started to move behind me. I smiled at Yuffie who looked like a total moron with the book.  
"Tifa.. I guess this is poetry.. He is into poetry, I am not sure if I like soft men" she said and lifted her nose to the sky, playing superior. "Vincent is not a soft guy.. he might be silent and mysterious to others but I like it." She added.  
"I.. am not a soft guy!" I froze as I heard a male voice behind me, a really rich, deep male voice. Now Yuffie looked quite frozen to me as well, she didn't move. I slowly turned and watched him as he tried to stand.. it was clear to me that he was not able to stand by himself at the moment, but he seemed quite stubborn. The book dropped to the ground, and I watched as Yuffie lifted her 4-point shuriken above her head. As concentrated as she looked I doubted that she would attack him for real. Well, regarding Yuffie; most of the time she attacked others out of the blue, surprise hugs, she tackled others in joy and when she was younger she raced with the chocobo birds. To be quite honest, one was never safe around Yuffie.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled, he didn't seem to be a serious threat and I never attack people unless they attack me first. It's a rule I have been living by for years now. I watched Yuffie, as she disappointedly lowered her shuriken and placed it beside her feet. My voice surprised me, I never thought I could sound so tough, I sounded like a true warrior. The first impression people make of me is that I am a nice woman, who is positive, bright and hardly ever raise my voice. Of course, later on they figure out that I am also a good fighter, I know how to defend myself and I never fear a battle. I do not run away from fights. I also think my friends depend on me and trust me, and that we can work great together as a team.  
"He needs help" I muttered.  
"And WE'RE going to help him?"  
I didn't reply.


	3. Chapter 3

What a beautiful scandal chapter 3

Bring me to life

I stared at Yuffie with pleading eyes as I only could hope that she would understand the situation.  
"He clearly looks like a bad guy; we should just leave him to somebody else. It's not an abandoned puppy Tifa, I bet somebody will come and look for him. Besides, he looks quite beaten up don't you think so? What if someone or something is chasing him? And if we bring him with us, they will come chasing after us, too!" Yuffie rambled on and on and I closed my eyes. I could see that he was gritting his teeth in pain, although he didn't want to admit it verbally. I ripped a strip from my top and held it in my hand for a while, so much blood and I didn't know where to begin. We still had a crowd of people gathered around us; to be honest I found it very annoying. People just stood there gaping, not doing anything reasonable. Not one of them came over and asked me if I wanted help, or if I had the situation under control. I spotted the worst bleeding wound, tried as best as I could to stop it by tying the cloth strip around it.

I crouched beside him, and heard him moan. "We will bring him to 7th Heaven. " I said determined and stared right into her eyes. Yuffie looked away, clearly not satisfied with my decision, but my goal was not to satisfy her. This guy needed our help, and I wouldn't ignore it. "Can I count you in?" I added, Yuffie fell silent. I feared for a long time that she would shake her head and leave; instead she kicked a stone and watched it fly far away. She turned towards me, gave me a small nod and said "sure, count me in." she didn't sound too convincing to me, but I chose to believe her. And I sorely needed her help. I rose to my feet and grabbed him by his waist, took two unsteady steps forward and winced, he wasn't light and his jacket was heavy. I was happy that his black wing had retreated somehow. Yuffie came over and steadied him by supporting him on the other side. It nearly took us one hour, because we had used baby steps the entire time but now I got a glimpse of 7th heaven. So close but yet so far away from us. I could see that Yuffie was struggling just as much as I was,

Still one problem was left unsolved, I was feared that Cloud would enter and question me. I bet he would get furious and demand answers. Several thoughts ran through my head, most of them contained the same. How would I be able to explain why I had dragged this half dead guy with me home, to protect him? To save him? At the moment I wasn't even sure if he could be saved. At the moment I didn't know anything. My feet still carried me towards 7th Heaven.

"is Cloud home?" Yuffie stuttered as we made our way inside of 7th Heaven. We had made it to the bar counter, continued to make our way towards the staircase. I shook my head, Cloud was out on deliveries, or at least he usually was doing deliveries at this time of the day. To be honest I didn't pay her much attention, a small part of me feared that Cloud would jump in on us at any moment.  
"Hey, Boobs is Chocobo home?" she added with a wide grin, I raised an eyebrow. It made her laugh even more. Same old Yuffie, no matter how many years she gained she would never change. She would always be the same. I hadn't heard her calling me by that name in ages, I had nearly forgotten it. Years ago she figured that the name would be good for me, she claimed it suited me. I never said anything back, but now and then the name bothered me slightly. There is more to me than just my boobs, and by constantly being called by my body parts and not my name.

We made it up the stairs, and we carefully placed the man onto the bed. I agreed with Yuffie that she could be dismissed now; she wanted to chase Vincent so I let her go.  
I found several potions and bandages, and other medicine related products that I thought would help his condition. His eyes were half open, and I knew that he was paying attention to every move I made.

Then it hit me, I had brought home some man I had no knowledge of; I didn't even know his name, where he came from or if he was a villain. I doubted that I had seen him before, but somehow I wanted to help him more than ever. I couldn't explain it with words, but he did look a lot like the boy I had seen in my dream. I hadn't made up my mind yet whether or not he could be trusted, but if he attacked me, I would not hold back.  
At the moment I doubted he could cause much trouble, because of his condition. All I could do now was watch over him, cross my fingers and hope that he would be alright again.

I watched as he opened his sky blue eyes, clearly in a haze and no knowledge of where he was. I crossed my arms and sat in the chair nearby. He rubbed them and then slid beneath the sheets. All I could see know was his nose above the sheets, I had to fight the urge to smile. He looked like a child that had been out for too long on a cold winter day.

The silence right now was so thick, if I had reached out and tried to grab it I would probably have ended up with a handful, it gave me chills. I sincerely did not have the faintest idea what to say to him. My mind was completely blank; although many questions demanded to leave my lips I was not able to utter a word. It seemed as he had recovered a little. His face had regained some skin color, the worst bleedings had stopped and he didn't look as dead to me as he had for many hours ago. I wonder why I had a dream about this guy, why I had seen a part of his childhood. In my opinion I have always had a wild imagination, but I have always been able to separate imagination from reality. However, this time was different. One day I had this dream a about a red haired boy, a few days later a red haired man had fallen from the sky right before my feet. I brushed away my bangs with my thumb from my forehead and sighed. My life had never felt so complicated before, and I have experienced a lot of different events that I found tough.

I heard the guy cough a few times, it broke the silence and made me observant again. I didn't ask if he wanted it in advance, but I rose from the chair and went back down to the bar and made him a glass of water. When I returned to the room I placed it on the small table beside the bed. He stared at the water with his blue eyes, and then he microscopically shook his head and continued to stare out the window. I started to wonder if he was homesick or missed somebody. I could clearly see the longing mixed with worry in his eyes. To me it looked as if he was awaiting somebody, for all I knew he could have had a girlfriend or something. . I noticed that the air had gotten quite stuffed, so I decided to open the window and let him breathe some fresh air. I stood right beside him when I heard him clear his throat.

"You should have left me behind back there." He said voice nearly audible. I raised my eyebrow and hoped that he would explain a bit better because I did not wish to question him. He fell silent and looked away from me, gazed out the window and sighed.  
"I could have left you…" I paused when I noticed that he was giving me his attention, I was at loss for words and I tried to make the sentences over and over in my head. "…but I have always thought that I should help others I want people to count on me. " I finally added, no idea where I found my words but to me it sounded quite good. He didn't respond, and went silent on me again. I wanted to know his name, but at the moment I would just let him rest. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about my past, about Aeris or about the other stuff that had happened in the past. I wasn't sure if he already knew of these happenings, but I figured that I could save those stories for later. He didn't thank me, and I didn't expect him to do it so I was quite fine with it.

He had lost track of him again, he had been searching for him for days. Genesis had been clearly injured the previous time he had seen him. At the moment he wasn't sure if Genesis was dead or alive, all he was aware of was that he would track him down once again. Genesis had declined his offer, he found it unacceptable. Now that he had woken from his slumber he was ready to follow Genesis no matter where he tried to hide.

He had been playing cat and mouse with Genesis for days, and it wasn't like Genesis to run away from a battle, so he assumed that the redhead was hiding something. His blue eyes scanned the area; the sunlight had made the golden ring around his iris even more visible now than ever. His spiky white hair was battling with the wind.  
Even if he had to search every corner in Midgar, he was certain of one thing. He would find Genesis, even if it meant hurting others that came in his way.

Then he noticed something on the ground, it was soft and dark and quite beautiful. He picked up the black feather and studied it for some time, and then he clenched his fist and smashed the feather. There was one thing he was certain of; Genesis had been right where he was standing now.

The sun was setting, the day was over. He would find a place to rest, and then his search would continue the upcoming dawn.

-  
The auburn haired man turned towards me, he was clearly getting better hour by hour. I watched him with my eyes and gave him a small smile. It took him a few minutes, but I could see a hint of a smile on his lips as well.  
"Don't you have a family?" He asked me, I started to wonder why he was asking me this now. After all this silence why would he desire to discuss family matters?  
I was the one who fell silent this time. Did I have a family? I had Marlene, I had Denzel and I had Cloud. I had everything I could possibly ask for.  
"I am not sure.." I responded and looked towards the ground; I felt myself blushing as I tried to figure out whether or not we were a true family. A true family stood their ground together and would always support each other no matter what happened. I would always support Cloud, Marlene and Denzel… but would Cloud truly support me the way I supported him? He was always away on deliveries, I hardly saw him during the day anymore. He left early in the morning and returned late every night. Was that truly a family? Did we have bonds?

"My family is gone, they are all dead" he said bluntly, I offered him a sympathetic look but he did not seem affected. Maybe he was good at hiding his emotions but at the moment I could not read him. Did he truly mean it, his family was history? A small chuckle left his throat, and he looked slightly happy. I didn't find his words funny at all; there he lay in one of our beds laughing at the fact that his family was dead. He then looked me straight in the eye and offered me a smile.  
"To be honest, I do not know the meaning of family. I do not know how it feels like to have a family". The red haired man added and then he looked away. I felt like I should change the subject, as him if he wanted something to eat, but I couldn't make myself say anything. Some part of me felt truly sorry for him, another part of me related to him. I had, somehow always been on my own too. Of course I had been supported by my many excellent friends and some of them were like family to me… but this man seemed very lonely to me, although he would clearly never admit it.  
"I…" I began, I tried to think of something good to say to him. I wanted to tell him that I could be his friend, if he wanted me to. I wanted to say something but was once again at loss for words.  
"I am a monster" Genesis told me, and I shook my head slightly. Looked him straight into his eyes and touched his hand.

"No!" I said with a stern gaze into his eyes, I hadn't known him for more than a few hours but I could tell that he was not a monster.  
"What do you know? You don't even know my name." he replied and pulled his hand away; he gazed away and turned away from me. He now faced the wall, I wondered if he saw something interesting, maybe he had spotted all the photos of me, Cloud and the kids. I crossed my arms and lowered my head; I watched the tip of my shoe and sighed.  
"I don't know your name.." I admitted, I thought he had stopped breathing because he went really silent on me but something told me that he was listening to what I had to tell him.  
"But I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, everyone must stand their ground and continue fighting. If you leave everything and give up all then you got nothing left." I continued. I heard him sigh, "If you only knew it all" he breathed.

I studied his features for some time; to me he didn't look like a monster. I refused to believe that he was a monster, we had eye contact for some minutes and then he glanced at some photos again.  
"it seems like you have lots of good friends" he murmured, I looked at the photos again too. We all looked really happy, except for Cloud. We had taken many photos together, but he never truly smiled on the pictures. I hadn't seen a true smile from Cloud in ages. I knew somewhere deep inside of me though that he had fun like everybody else had.  
The man beside me was right though, I did have a lot of friends and I was happy to know them. I didn't dare to ask where his friends were, or if he had plenty of friends. I think it would be too personal at the moment. If he truly had some good friends, wouldn't they go and search for him? He had been missing for quite some time now.

A couple of minutes later I could tell that he had fallen asleep. He seemed too relaxed to me, like he was having a really good dream. I pulled one of the blankets over him and wished him a good night's sleep, then I went down to the bar area again.  
I sat beside him for hours, watched him as he continued to rest. At some point I think I fell asleep too because I can't remember much of what happened afterwards. I also find it remarkable that I was able to sleep sitting up. I had never done that before, I guess I was so exhausted that where I slept didn't truly matter to me.

-  
I was in the same place again, with the white apple trees and the purple apples. I looked around and saw the same boy; he had just gained some years and grown older. A newspaper article flew by; I stopped it with my feet and read the headline. The article was about some sort of competition, and something called Banora white. It claimed that he would follow the same path as Sephiroth and become a hero. He would be a better hero than Sephiroth. I frowned, but Sephiroth was a bad guy, he had killed Aeris... All I knew about Sephiroth was that he could cause despair and pain. I turned around and stared right into the auburn haired man's sky blue eyes.

-  
I was jolted awake by the sound of a rumble. I took in my surroundings; He lay beside me on the bed. At least he was alright; I rose from my chair and went down the stairs to see that the door was broken into. I sighed; sometimes it seemed as if the guys couldn't get their beer before the bar opened. I didn't see any suspicious persons, actually It seemed as the bar was empty. Then what was that sound? It wasn't a part of my dream was it? I turned on the heel and nearly walked right into some guy that had been hiding behind me.


End file.
